


Under The Cold Rain

by SrAjam



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrAjam/pseuds/SrAjam
Summary: After a long day of work Nick and Judy can go home, both are tired and to top off it starts raining...Thank goodness Judy has a magnificent fox to take shelter from the rain...





	1. Raindrops

**CHAPTER 1**

It was about 11 o'clock at night and Nick and Judy had finished their surveillance shift in the TundraTown district.

"Hmm...my legs can't take one more step..." complained the bunny.

"You're not the ahhhh only one, Carrots" yawned Nick.

When they left the police station they noticed that the first drops of rain were beginning to fall.

"Oh come on! Not now!" said Judy with a sad tone of voice.

"Don't be like that Fluff, it's just a little bit of water..."

"Nick, my apartment is at the outskirts of the city and the underground should have closed by now...I guess I'll have to hurry up..." said Judy before turning around.

Nick watched the bunny walk down the street, illuminated by the few streetlights that were on.

"Ow...Carrots! Wait!" he quickly walked up to her.

Judy's ears lifted as they heared Nick's voice.

"What do you want Dumb Fox?"

"Hey! What did I do now?"

"Aw...I'm sorry it's just that..."

Nick interrumpted her by putting his paw on Judy's shoulder.

"What if I let you stay for the night in my apartment? I live pretty nearby" said with a kind and soft voice.

Judy blushed at the fox's idea, her ears dropped of embarrassment while she began to tremble.

"What?!...I... but..." tried to say Judy.

"Shhhhh" Nick stopped with his finger "...I can't sleep thinking that my friend is walking through the rainy streets all by herself"

"Nick...I don't want to...bother..."

"Ow please Carrots, do you want me to beg you?"

"Ok, fine...but only for tonight..."

"Hmm" Nick smiled victorious.

The fox took Judy in his arms and started walking towards his apartment.

"Nick, what do you think you're doing?"

"Helping my partner"

"I can walk, you know that right?"

"You said you were tired, also I'm trying to protect you from the rain..."

"Nicholas Wilde, get me down!"

"Ok...you're the boss..."

Both walked to Nick's apartment, in the cold rain and without any umbrella.

 

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	2. Home Sweet Home

**CHAPTER 2**

The fox and the bunny finally arrived at Nick's apartment, the red fox let the keys in a little bowl next to the door and when he turn to Judy he saw her laying down the floor.

"Judy..."

"Ngh...what?"

"Whatcha doing hugging the floor?"

"I don't know...I'm so tired..."

Nick rolled his eyes before lifting Judy again, he walked her to the bathroom before tell her to change her clothes. Instead of complaining, this tima Judy hugged the fox's waist.

"I'm sorry..." said the sad bun "...I should have listened to you from the begging..."

"It doesn't matter now...come on, get off this wet clothes, I'll bring you one of my shirts..."

"Okay..."

**15 Minutes Later**

Judy got out of the bathroom, dry and wearing a colorful shirt. And Nick, well Nick was wearing only some black boxers that made the bunny blushed.

"Enjoying the view, Cotton Tail?" the fox smiled warmly.

"Shut up!" looked away while walking toward the bed.

"Ohh, you're so cute when you blu...Auch!"

"Don't call me cute..."

Nick gave her a good look, that grey and soft fur she had and her beautiful purple eyes...

"The shirt looks good on you, very good..."

"It's a little big for me, but it's ok..."

"...And if I tell you that you look beautiful?" the fox smiled at her.

"Ehm...well...t...thanks..." said Judy while her cheeks got more and more red.

Then Nick caught her by surprise and wrapped his arms around her waist before gently kissing her forehead.

"Sweet dreams agent Hopps..." he said before releasing her and turning his back on Judy.

"Dumb Fox..." thought the bunny.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. The Creature of the Night

**CHAPTER 3**

**3:27 a.m**

At this moment, Judy was enjoying a pleasant sleep, while Nick stared at her with his green eyes.

The foxes are nocturnal, so they can developed the ability to sleep both at night and during the day. He could rest after an exhausting day at work, but he preferred to keep his gaze on the rabbit and get closer and closer until his noses collided.

He was lucky, Judy had a deep sleep, and that's why he gave himself the freedom to play with her a bit ...

The fox grabbed her by the waist with one hand and dragged her towards him. The rabbit, unaware of his actions, put his paws on Nick's chest and snuggled up to him.

Nick, naughty, went down and lowered his hand, until he reached the fluffy tail of the bunny and gently massage it.

"Nnghh" moaned the sleeping bun.

Nick smiled until Judy grabbed his very sensitive tail and hugged it.

"Argh...Judy...please...I'm dying" se quejaba el zorro.

A few seconds later Judy released him, relieving the fox.

"Oh you dumb bunny..." said Nick while tickling her.

Judy started to move, trying to avoid the fox's hands.

"Simply adorable"

After this, Nick snuggled up again with the bunny, trying to get back to sleep.

**4:13 a.m**

Nick got bored, looked at his rabbit and an got an idea. With a mischievous smile on his lips he moved a little away from her and began to play with his ears. He massaged them up and down, which made Judy almost wake up.

Then, the fox blew them gently, but stopped when he saw the fear on Judy's face.

"Ohhh don't be scared little bunny" he whispered "c'mere" he grabbed her and dragged her towards him.

After this Nick couldn't help but taste Judy's ears, he knew he shouldn't but could not resist giving small bites in his long ears, then went to lick them with his long tongue and finally to kiss them.

"Ahhhh" Judy moaned louder.

Nick laughed knowing that she loved being played with his ears, but his expression changed when he saw Judy about to wake up.

"Shit...shit...shit..." thought Nick.

"Nggg...Nick?...what are you doing awake?" Judy asked confused.

"No-nothing...I was ju-just looking after my cute and hardworking partner..." awkwardly smiled the fox.

"We-were you licking my ears!?" Judy asked when she realized they were wet.

"Yep" he got closer tho her face "And you can't deny that you didn't enjoy it"

"W-well...I...Good night!"

"Goodnight to you Fluff" whispered Nick before kissing Judy's ear.

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Told Ya

**CHAPTER 4**

The couple had all day off so Nick got up late, the weird thing was that the bunny was still in bed.

"Carrots? Are you alive?" Yawned the fox.

"Aaaaarggg, Niiiiiick" she complained.

Nick uncovered the blanket that covered Judy and discovered a sick bunny.

"Well, it's seems someone caught a cold"

"I'm such a dumb bunny...I should have let you carry me in your arms..."

"Ow don't say that...it's not your fault" the fox tried to comfort her.

"But it's the truth...I was guilty and..." tears started rolling down her cheeks "I'm sorry Nick..."

"Ow you bunnies, so emotional..." said the fox before hugging her.

"Well...the best thing I can do is leave before..." Judy said as she made an attempt to get out of bed.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!...where did you think you're going?" he locked her in his arms.

"Nick...I don't want to bother you more than I already did..." said the blushed bunny.

"Ow Sweetheart...you'll never bother me"

"Are you...sure?"

"Of course..." he kissed Judy's cheek, cleaning her tears.

"Guess I'll stay"

Nick released her bunny and gently ran his hands over her body, causing Judy to complain.

The fox smiled, while the rabbit tried to hide her blush by hugging him.

"Easy, I'm not leaving until you get better" he whispered in her ear.

The fox was heading to the kitchen, but suddenly Judy pulled Nick's tail towards her and kissed him.

"Thanks" said Judy while smooching their snouts.

"Sly Bunny"

"Dumb Fox"

Finally Nick went to the kitchen to prepare the bunny's breakfast.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. My Sweet Little Sick Bunny

**CHAPTER 5**

Judy was still lying on the bed, she couldn't move, she hated how she felt, but at least Nick was there for her.

After a while Nick got out of the kitchen and left a bowl of cereal on the table of the living room.

"Are you coming for breakfast Fluff?"

"Help me...please"

Nick carried her in his arms while Judy wrapped her arms around Nick's neck.

"You're burning!" Nick said worried.

"Hmmmm"

Nick laid her on the couch before put the thermometer under her gray shoulder.

... _*biip* *biip*_

Nick's face turned white when he look at the result...

"So?"

"Carrots, ehm...I need you to...* _glups_ *...take off your shirt" Nick asked shyly.

"What?! Why?!" she complained.

"Judy..." Nick tried to calm her down "you have 38,5 °C/102 F...I do not want you to get worse...trust me...please"

Judy looked at Nick, who had such an adorable face that she could not resist.

"Okay...if you want so much that I undress for you..." smiled the rabbit.

"I didn't meant that...I ju-just want you to get well, "he said, lowering his tone.

Nick helped Judy take off the green shirt that the fox had lent her, leaving the blushed and half-naked bunny laying in the sofa, while Nick watched her body. After a few moments he sat down and helped Judy to sat down.

The fox picked up the cereal bowl and started feeding the rabbit.

"Nick...I think I can..."

"What happened the last time you didn't listen to me?"

"Grrrr...FINE" grunt Judy

**5 minutes later**

The grey bunny had already finished so Nick got up and went to the kitchen. While he was on his way Judy peeked over the sofa to take a look at the fox's back.

"He looks so sexy..." Judy thought when she saw the Nick fluffy tail wiggling around "Mmhhhh"

Judy sat up and started watching some TV. While on the other hand the fox got dressed up.

"Where are you going?" asked Judy with a sad tone of voice.

"I need to buy something...ohhh...don't look at me like that...I'll be right back" Nick petted her.

"Come back soon please...I need you by my side"

Nick just kissed her on the forehead and went out the door.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Hungry

**CHAPTER 6**

Judy kept stirring on the couch, impatient, she needed Nick, she couldn't stop thinking about her fox hugging her grey fur, protecting and taking care of her...

* _click_ *... the door opened and an red fox appeared carrying a couple of bags.

"You missed me Fluff?" He gave her a look that drove her crazy.

"Just a little..." Judy answered nervously.

"Well, make yourself comfortable while I make your meal"

"What have you bought?" she asked with curiosity.

"The ingredients of the soup that I'll prepare. It's an old family recipe" the fox said as he take the things out of the bag.

"Sounds delicious"

"Now rest, I'll be with you right away"

The bunny dropped on the sofa and hugged a pillow, Nick was already at his side.

**30 minutes later**

"Come on little bunny..." said the fox "...open your mouth"

"Nick!...I'm not a baby!"

"Hmm...well I guess you can do it yourself" said leaving the soup on the table and getting up from the couch.

"Wait! No! Don't go!...I'm sorry..."said Judy embarrassed.

"I knew it" Nick said victoriously "You can't live without me"

"Grrrr...shut up and give me the soup you handsome fox"

"How do you say it?"

"...Please?" Judy said with puppy eyes.

Judy took the first spoon and taste his fox's homemade soup.

"Well...what do you think?"

"It's-it's delicious!"

"Glad you like it...*chu*..." he kissed the back of Judy's head.

**10 minutes later**

When they finished eating they both lay down, one on each side of the couch.

Suddenly the fox came up with a wonderful idea to get a free hug from his bun. Nick took the remote control and put on a horror movie. Which surprised Judy a lot.

After a few minutes of the movie, the bunny started to shiver until the scariest scene of the film showed up.

"Ahhhhhh!" Judy shrieked as she hugged the cushion and covered his face with his ears.

"Ow...don't worry Carrots, it's just a movie..."

"You did it on purpose right?"

"What?"

"You wanted to scared me?"

"You got me Fluff! But it seems you love that pillow more than me..."

"Ohhh, my fox just wanted a hug...you just had to ask for it" said snuggling next to him.

"Plan B never fails" thought the fox.

**9:08 p.m.**

"Well, I think it's dinner time, do you like pizza?" said Nick while scratching Judy's belly.

"Of course, who doesn't?"

"Well then..." he looked at his watch.

* _Knock Knock_ *

"Who can it be now?" asked Judy.

"Dinner" smiled Nick.

**5 min later**

"Smells great..." she took a bite "and it tastes better..."

"Oh you hungry bunny..." Nick kissed her on the cheek.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Good Night, Carrots

**CHAPTER 7**

After dinner the fox carried in his arms a sleepy Judy, who seemed to be better.

"It seems that my methods work...you are no longer on fire..."

"And all thanks to you, my attractive fox" said Judy while kissing him on the neck.

"And I guess you'll want me to snuggle up with you...right?" Nick said laying her in the bed.

Judy grabbed Nick by the neck and threw him on the bed.

"C-Carrots?"

"Shhhhhh" said the bunny while settling down the top of his chest "keep quiet"

Nick hugged Judy by the waist and kissed her on the forehead, which caused her ears to drop down her back.

"Nick..."

"Yes Fluff?

"I wa-want to feel yo-your body..." said the red dyed bunny.

"Well, so now you're the one who wants me to undress..." said the slightly blushed fox.

"Just do it...please" begged Judy.

"Okay Fluff, I'll take off my shirt if that makes you happy"

The couple were lying in bed, the bunny's underwear covered a little part of her soft fur, then she began sniffing Nick's orange fur.

"Ahh...What are you doing?" asked the moaning fox.

"I knew you would like it..." smiled Judy while sinking her paws on his chest.

The bunny continued sniffing Nick's uncovered fur, up to his neck and to his nose, there their lips tied up in a warm kiss.

Nick broke the kiss and stood over Judy's chest, also began to sniff her with his long snout, which had more effect on Judy than on him.

"Niiiiiick" she moaned.

He shut her up with a kiss, the two cuddle together and stick their lips again, but a strong feeling of dizziness took over the rabbit, causing her to fall asleep in the fox's arms.

"Oh my Sweet Carrots..." licked her cheeks "...Good Night..." said before locking her tightly in her arms and snuggle up her gray and fluffy back.

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Missing Fox

**CHAPTER 8**

Judy woke up when the sun's rays came through Nick's window, but the fox wasn't there.

"Nnngg...nick? Nick? NICK?" the bunny started to get anxious at not being able to hug him anyone.

He started to check the room...nothing. There wasn't any trace of her fox. So she got out of bed, ready to find Nick.

**In the kitchen...**

"Nick?"

Nothing

**In the living room...**

"NICK?"

Nothing

**In the bathroom...**

_*knock Knock*_

"Niiiick?"

Nothing

The rabbit was beginning to despair, so she decided to go back to Nick's room to get dressed.

-Oh right...I don't have any clothes, well I'll take a shirt of yours!" said trying to get the fox out.

Checking in the closet he found a blue shirt.

"This will be perfect..." she said as he put it on "Sniiiiiif...ahhhh" said while sniffing Nick's clothes.

She was about to leave the room when suddenly a claw dragged her ankle and pulled her under the bed.

"Ahhhh!" shouted Judy.

"Good morning Dumb Bunny" the fox smiled at her.

"Nicky! How do you come up with this!?"

"Oh come on, it wasn't that scary" laughed the fox.

"Niiiick..."

"Well...I understand that it's hard for you to be without me, but I think you exaggerated a bit"

"Argh...let me out..."

"Where do you think you're going?" The fox said, licking his lips and pressing his chest against the blue shirt Judy had put on.

"I...ah...ahhh...Niiick..."

The predator immobilized his prey and began to lick her face. The bunny simply enjoyed it, her fox grabbing her like that, it was too much...

After a few seconds Nick slowed down and turned the licks into kisses.

"Well...let's get out of here"

"What!?"

"You've heard me, let's get out...come on...

"B-but...I..."

"What is that Carrots...Do you want us to play more?" said the fox, holding the bunny in his arms.

"Y-yeah..." said Judy shyly.

Nick shut her up with a passionate kiss and kept moving his hands over the rabbit's body.

"Sly Bunny"

"Sexy Fox" Judy laughed.

A few minutes later both were having breakfast.

"And what do you want to do today that you're better?" asked the curious fox.

"We could have a picnic...besides...I have a little surprise for you" Judy smiled.

"Sounds good to me" accept the fox.

**To Be Continued...**


	9. The Picnic

**CHAPTER 9**

Judy had time to go to her apartment, change her outfit and prepare her part of the picnic.

Judy picked up some food and put it on a little basket she owned, without forgetting Nick's little present.

 _*sigh*_ "Hope he likes it..."

Judy left her apartment and went to the park with a basket in one hand and the cell phone in the other.

"Nick?"

"Yes my love?"

"Do you have the tablecloth?"

"Of course..." said the fox "...right now I'm entering the park"

_*pat* *pat* *pat*_

Nick's footsteps were running through the corridors of the store. The fox picked up a tablecloth, and got out of the store.

"5 minutes..." thought the fox "...I will not get there at time..." he keep running through the streets of Zootopia.

A few minutes laters he arrived at the park, exhausted.

 _*pant* *pant* *pant*_ "...where the hell is that fluffy bun?"

Nick was going to take out his cell phone but a voice called him...

"Niiiiiick!"

The fox turned and saw his rabbit in a pink shirt and blue jeans. He could only stay smiling and walk towards her.

"You brought the tablecloth, right?"

"Of course, what kind of fox you think I am?"

"The kind of fox that leaves the price tag on his new tablecloth..."

"Damn you smart bunny" smiled Nick.

The couple sat in the shade of a tree, place the tablecloth and take out the food.

"Wow, you're such a good cook Carrots..." he was speechless with the intense amount of food Judy had prepared.

"Thank you , what have you brought?"

The fox took out a small bottle of wine in a small cooler.

"Well, well, well...is my sly fox trying to get me drunk?"

Nick smiled at him and poured a couple of glasses.

"So what is all this food?" asked Nick.

Judy showed him a couple of sandwiches, a salad and some toast. The fox's mouth was watering as the delicious smell surrounded him.

"And there's more..." the bunny said, showing him the mysterious package.

**20 minutes later**

"Well Carrots, everything was incredible" said taking a sip of the wine.

"Thank you Nick, but don't you forget about the dessert..." laughed Judy.

Nick snatched Judy's little box and opened it.

"A-are they for m-me?" his eyes shined when he saw the box full of blueberries.

"Of course they are, silly fox..."

Nick devoured the blueberry box in seconds which didn't surprised Judy.

"Delicious" he licked the remaining blueberries from his snout.

"Oh, wait" said Judy while approaching the fox's face "you have a little stain here" she licked out the blueberry, making Nick shiver.

"Okey, I think that enough naughty bunny"

Judy just laughed in Nick's arms.

Something wet hit the fox's head, raindrops...

"Nooooo" complained the rabbit "not again..."

"It's fine Carrots, we can finish in your apartment" the fox smirked.

"Okay..." blushed Judy as she thought what she could do with her fox in that little room she called home.

The couple picked up everything, Judy was carrying the basket and Nick was folding the tablecloth while they were running.

Suddenly Nick's ears shot up, he pushed Judy before throwing the cloth to the air.

"Nick!...What is wrong with...oh" she got up and saw the red fox covered by the dripping tablecloth.

As she saw the the sad look on Nick's face she regretted her words.

A car drove over a puddle, splashing them, but Nick was fast enough to save Judy.

"I do not deserve you..." said the bunny before hugging the wet fox "...let's go home"

Both walk to Judy's apartment, silent and looking away.

**To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Judy was still hugging Nick, she felt horrible after she shouted him for no reason.

Finally, the couple arrived at Judy's apartment.

"I didn't know they were actual bunny-size apartments..."

"It was the only thing I could afford..." said Judy with a sad tone of voice.

"Judy..." he tried to comfort her "...I'm not mad at you...calm down..."

"Nick...I..." she sobbed "...I'm sorry" the bunny couldn't help breaking into tears

"It's okey Fluff...and I think I should change my clothes, I'm soaked"

"Oh...right...follow me..."

The fox dropped his clothes on the floor and dried his fur with a small towel. While Judy waited for him, sitting on the other side of the door.

* _Click_ * The door swung open and Judy fell on her back.

"Jeez Carrots! Are you okay?" the fox asked a little bit worried.

"Ehm...y-yeah...I just got...a little distracted..."

"I wonder why..." Nick pointed out the small towel that covered his hips.

Then Judy slightly crawled through his towel, making it slip. Nick blushed and quickly caught it before the bunny leave him naked.

"Careful there Carrots"

"Oh I'm being very careful sweetheart..." said the blushed bunny.

"Well...I..."

"What do you think if we relax...on the couch for a while and watch a movie?" suggested the bunny.

"Okay" answered the nervous fox "But if you keep seducing me like that I won't be able to holding for much longer" Nick whispered in his ear.

When she heard the fox, Judy just wanted to say "Take me" and kissed his wet snout while her paws searched under the towel.

The couple sat on the couch, one on each side but after a few seconds Judy realized that the fox was watching her all this time.

"Nick are you ok...AHH!" she screamed as Nick's paws grabbed her waist.

The fox took his bunny in his arms and put her in his lap.

"That's better" said Nick before kissing her forehead "Right?"

"I think so..." Judy blushed.

They both enjoyed the movie together, Judy could hear Nick's heartbeats. A few minutes later she stopped focusing on the movie to start kissing his red's fox neck.

Nick started to softly massaging her ears when suddenly he dragged the bunny and wrap it around his arms. Judy felt helpless, excites and above all that...wild

The fox began to kissing her just as she liked it.

"Nick...don't stop" Judy begged.

"I won't..." he said while licking his lips.

"Ahhhhhh...Nick!" moaned the bunny.

They both enjoy another warm an pleasant kiss.

Judy was going crazy, she couldn't stop now.

She separated their lips and tried to breathe.

"I love you" she said with a small tone of voice before the fox calmed her down with another kiss.

"I love you too Fluff"

Judy went nuts when she hear those words, controlled by the ecstasy of the moment allowed Nick to press his claws against her buns.

"Niiiick" she moaned with a red face that pleases the fox's urges.

"I knew you liked it...so shut up and enjoy" said Nick while licking Judy's neck.

Judy couldn't take it anymore...

"Nick...take me to bed" Judy gasped.

"What is that?" hesitated the fox.

"Don't make me change my mind" she breathed on his neck.

Nick charged Judy so that their hips would collide, the bunny claimed Nick's lips, who threw the bun to the bed and jump on her.

Judy wasn't the only one who could not take it anymore, Nick had the rabbit immobilized to then, rip off the shirt she was wearing with her of his teeth. Nick started sniffing Judy's chest when he suddenly noticed something strange.

"Blueberry perfume?"

"I know you like it...so shut ahh...Mmm..."

Nick licked her lips before dragging and locking Judy again.

"D-don't you dare st-stopping now..."

The fox was giving small bites to Judy's neck and apparently that excited her a lot.

Between moans Judy managed to gain control and get on top of the fox.

He just tore off the shirt and started playing with his bare chest. But she wanted more, she started unzipping Nick's jeans while looking at him with a blushed and mischievous face. When she finished taking them off, the fox did the same with her, but much more smoothly.

Both were half-naked, in bed, together. The fox looking at Judy's purple eyes began to get rid of her bra.

While Nick was doing his job Judy began to remove the only clothes that covered the fox's private parts with a little help of her legs.

"Ahhhhhh" Nick moaned when he saw that Judy was finished with her work, the bunny had tied her legs to his waist.

When Nick was done with the top part he moved his paws below his waist to take care of his last garment. He gently removed her panties while looking at her eyes.

Judy blushed when she felt her legs touch the fox's dick, it was big, more than she expected.

Nick began to nibble one of Judy's ears while playing with the bunny's body.

With a sudden movement the fox got on top of the rabbit, ready to slip it. Judy was blushing and a little nervous, Nick noticed that her legs were trembling.

"Carrots...is...is something wrong?" he said breathlessly.

"No...it's just that...I've never...you know..."

"Mmmm...first time right?..." guessed the fox.

"Yes..." she covered his face with his ears.

"Ow do not worry Fluff...we can leave for another day" said while hugging her.

Judy felt Nick's warm fur and his great bulk stuck to her, she didn't want this to be over now.

"No!...I need to feel you inside...please..." she begged.

The fox kissed him one more time, they separated their lips and Nick went back to prepare.

"I'll go slowly...I don't want to hurt you...

Nick penetrated the rabbit as gently as he could but he couldn't stop Judy from letting out a small moan of pain.

"Judy...are you okay? he immediately worried.

"Go on" Judy sobbed.

"But..."

"Please Nick..."

The fox growled before continuing to push a few inches deeper into the bunny.

Judy hugged Nick tightly and crossed her legs around his hips, causing the fox to almost squeeze his whole cock inside her.

"Fuuuck!" moaned the bunny as she felt Nick's knot trying to slip in.

They both looked at each other, their breaths mixed, the fox could keep looking at Judy's half closed eyes through the darkness of the night. Nick kissed her one more time before finally knotting the bunny's pussy.

"AHHHHH!" Judy couldn't hold her moans.

"God that's tight..." he panted.

Slowly, the pain started to disappeared for the bunny, it quickly became an immense pleasure that caused her to move her hips so that Nick would get deeper and deeper inside of her. After a while they both increased their speed, the fox sank his claws in Judy's buns and pushed harder, making the bunny shudder and writhe.

Nick kissed Judy to suppress her moans, after a few seconds he gave a last and strong push to knot her again before exploding inside of her.

The fox snuggled up to Judy, panting and feeling her heat.

"I guess you liked being fucked by a fox..."

"You are irresistibly sexy..."

"That's why you love me" Nick said, stroking his little bunny. "...From now on you're mine and I'm yours"

Judy touched Nick's muzzle in the dark and kissed him, it was not just a kiss like the many there were that night, this one was special.

"I love you, I love you, I love you Nick Wilde"

"I love you too Judy"

The two slept peacefully until late, they were tired of their night activities.

**The Next Morning...**

Nick woke Judy up with a small wet kiss on the cheek.

"Good Morning Carrots" said the fox with such a smooth voice.

"Nghhhh..." growled the bunny.

"Oh come on...open your eyes..."

Judy saw Nick hugging her tightly as he gave her small kisses on the nose.

"Good morning, my handsome Fox..."

The couple kissed once more, while a warm and soft sensation traveled around their bodies.

**The End**

 

Thank you for reading! And don't forget to comment what do you think.

-SrAjam


End file.
